pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Harold Monro
Harold Edward Monro (March 14, 1879 -- March 16, 1932) was a English poet. He was the proprietor of the Poetry Bookshop in London which helped many famous poets bring their work before the public. Life Monro was born in Brussels, to Scottish parents. He was educated at Radley and at Caius College, Cambridge. His first collection of poetry was published in 1906. He founded a poetry magazine, The Poetry Review, which was to be very influential. In 1907 he and Maurice Browne founded Samurai Press, which published their own and other' poetry. In 1912, he founded the Poetry Bookshop in Bloomsbury, London, publishing new collections at his own expense and rarely making a profit, as well as providing a welcoming environment for readers and poets alike. Several poets, including Wilfred Owen, actually lodged in the rooms above the bookshop. Monro was also closely involved with Edward Marsh in the publication of the Georgian Poetry series of anthologies. He married before World War I, but he and his wife separated and were divorced in 1916. In 1917, he was called up for military service, a very unhappy experience for him. His health soon gave way, and he returned to run the Poetry Bookshop in 1919. He was not a mainstream war poet, but did occasionally write about the subject. In 1920, he married his long-standing assistant, Alida Klementaski. Their relationship seems to have been an intellectual rather than a physical one. Monro continued to suffer from alcoholism, which contributed to his early death. Publications Poetry * Poems. London: Elkin Mathews, 1906. * The Evolution of the Soul. Norwich, Norfolk, UK: Samurai Press, 1907. * Judas. Cranleigh, UK: Samurai Press, 1907. * Before Dawn (poems and impressions). London: Constable, 1911. * Children of Love. London: Poetry Bookshop, 1914. * Trees. London: Poetry Bookshop, 1916. * Strange Meetings. London: Poetry Bookshop, 1917. ** Holt: Laurel Books, 2003. * The Rebellious Vine. London: Poetry Bookshop, 1920 * One Day Awake: a morality. London: Poetry Bookshop, 1922. * Real Property. London: Poetry Bookshop, 1922; New York: Macmillan Company, 1922. * Forgetfulness. London: Poetry Bookshop / Curwen Press, 1924. * Harold Monro. Ernest Benn (Augustan Books of English Poetry), 1927. * The Earth for Sale. London: Chatto & Windus, 1928. * The Winter Solstice (with David Jones). London: Faber & Gwyer / Curwen Press, 1928. * Collected Poems ''(edited by Alida Monro; with prefaces by F.S. Flint and T.S. Eliot). London: Cobden-Sanderson, 1933. * ''The Silent Pool, and other poems (edited by Alida Monro). London: Faber and Faber, 1942. * Strange Meetings: Poems by Harold Monro. Wiltshire, UK: Laurel Books, 2003.Notes to Harold Monro, "Unknown Country," Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, Dec. 8, 2011. Non-fiction * The Chronicle of a Pilgrimage: Paris to Milan on foot. London: Brown, Langham 1909. * Some Contemporary Poets. London: Simkin Marshall, 1920. Edited * Twentieth Century Poetry: an anthology. London, Chatto & Windus, 1929, 1950; St. Clair Shores, MI: Scholarly Press, 1977. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results=Harold Monro, WorldCat, Web, July 14, 2012. Poets in Twentieth Century Poetry Lascelles Abercrombie - Richard Aldington - John Alford - A.C. Benson - Laurence Binyon - Edmund Blunden - W.S. Blunt - Gordon Bottomley - Robert Bridges - Rupert Brooke - Samuel "Erewhon" Butler - Roy Campbell - G.K. Chesterton - Richard Church - Padraic Colum - A.E. Coppard - Frances Cornford - John Davidson - W.H. Davies - Jeffrey Day - Cecil Day-Lewis - Walter de la Mare - Lord Alfred Douglas - John Drinkwater - Helen Parry Eden - T.S. Eliot - Vivian Locke Ellis - Michael Field - J.E. Flecker - F.S. Flint - John Freeman - Stella Gibbons - Wilfrid Gibson - Robert Graves - Thomas Hardy - H.D. - Philip Henderson - Maurice Hewlett - Ralph Hodgson - Gerard Manley Hopkins - A.E. Housman - Ford Madox Hueffer - T.E. Hulme - Aldous Huxley - James Joyce - Rudyard Kipling - D.H. Lawrence - John Masefield - R.A.K. Mason - Charlotte Mew - Alice Meynell - Viola Meynell - Harold Monro - T. Sturge Moore - Edwin Muir - Henry Newbolt - Robert Nichols - Alfred Noyes - Wilfred Owen - J.D.C. Pellow - H.D.C. Pepler - Eden Phillpotts - Ezra Pound - Peter Quennell - Herbert Read - Isaac Rosenberg - Siegfried Sassoon - Geoffrey Scott - Edward Shanks - Fredegond Shove - Edith Sitwell - Osbert Sitwell - Sacheverell Sitwell - Stephen Spender - J.C. Squire - James Stephens - Edward Thomas - W.J. Turner - Sylvia Townsend Warner - Max Weber - Anna Wickham - Humbert Wolfe - William Butler Yeats See also * List of British poets * List of British book publishers References * Grant, Joy (1967) Harold Monro and the Poetry Bookshop University of California Press Notes External links ;Poems *"Overheard on a Salmarsh" * "God" *Poem of the Week: "Living", The Guardian. *Harold Monro in Modern British Poetry: "The Nightingale Near the House," "Every Thing," "Strange Meetings" *Harold Monro in Georgian Poetry 1920-22 (3 poems) * Harold Monro in The New Poetry: An anthology: "Great City," "Youth in Arms," "The Strange Companion" *Monro in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "Strange Meetings," "Introspection," "City Storm," "Officers' Mess (1916)," "Fate" *Selected Poetry of Harold Monro (1879-1932) (11 poems) at Representative Poetry Online *Harold Monro at PoemHunter (26 poems). ;About *Harold Monro (1879-1932), The War Poets Association. *Harold Monro at The Hypertexts. Category:1879 births Category:1932 deaths Category:British poets Category:Old Radleians Category:Alumni of Gonville and Caius College, Cambridge Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets Category:Anthologists Category:English booksellers Category:Georgian poets